bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Idzumo
Review I've ran into some free time, so I'll punch this out as promised :P Right, I'll do what I usually do and do it all in sections for easy reference and reading. One review coming up! Opening Paragraphs Unlike some of your other characters, Naishō comes to mind in fact, his opening is shorter than your usual; though by no means is that a bad thing, Kou. You've struck a pretty nice balance with what you've actually written. You've said enough about his history through the positions he once held without revealing everything he has done, while giving a glimpse into his actual personality. He wants to overthrow the other Quadrumvirate, which in itself tells me he's pretty confident in his own ability to do so, judging by the strength of those in question. Its well written, just as I've come to expect from you, and gives enough information to sate my curiosity and make me want to read more; which is an important part of any opening. I've got nothing but praise for this part, pal, and raise my glass to you for a well written piece. Right, moving onto, in your own words, the sack of potatoes that is his appearance :P Appearance Long and detailed! Perfect. You've started with what he once looked like, which in itself will help anyone reading his article to visualize his general appearance when you get around to writing his history section. And the fact that you've got no picture of his younger days, this makes the physical description even more necessary and important. To improve it further though, you could perhaps mention what his physical build was like when he was younger, which would help the reader to see just how much his physique has declined through the years. Was he lean-built? Muscular? Or built like a brick s*** house who could crush the floor when he walked? Anyways, thats all for the first paragraph :) Its pretty obvious the pictures are from Danzo from Naruto, but somehow I knew you wouldn't simply copy and paste everything about his appearance on Narutopedia into your own article. You've taken the time to analyze his picture, write it in your own words, and make it appear more bleach-like with the references to the Shinigami sandals right at the end of the third paragraph. That in itself helps endear this article to me, which also says quite a bit about you yourself. Instead of taking the easy way out, you actually spent a little of your own time describing things and giving it your own take. Not to mention that its structured well, linking past with present incredibly well into one fantastically written section that accounts for everything many would consider trivial - including the added appearance of his constant release zanpakutō, personal additives likes bandages and how they effect his long hair, and indeed his scars. Very nicely done, Kou. This was quite impressive, overall. Personality Again, another descriptive and well put-together section that gives the reader a good sense of just what this guy would act like. I feel you've struck an interesting note with his personality, especially the two persona's he has shown; and I commend you for them. Unlike most villains I've seen, who have some kind of god complex or simply seek to destroy indiscriminately, this guy seems way too lazy to even consider that outside battle. We know from his opening that he wants to overthrow the other Quadrumvirate, though its clear his laziness would indeed get in the way of that to a degree, and perhaps cast less suspicion on him? After all, those who are always active will be viewed with more suspicion that those who aren't in my opinion. The we have his good ol' battlefield persona that sets him aside as a bad guy :P I can, however, sympathize with this poor blighter, especially his anger. If I had to lock away my angry notions for as long as he does at times, then I very well might do just what he does lol. Its nice being fit to relate to characters like that, 'cause it adds a welcome degree of realism thats like a breathe of fresh air on this wiki, as some of the articles - some my own - are pretty out there >_< It makes more of a lasting impression. Then there's the phrases you use. I love some of the phrases you use when describing it. "lazier than lazy and considerably carefree", "reveals its ugly face to the world" and "it takes less effort to do" all help show off his personality in a way thats different, and ultimately more interesting. Again, you've put together a nice personality section, dude, and I find myself raising my glass to you once again, and while I'm at it, I might as well take my hat off to you as well. Powers & Abilities My favorite part of any article, though that appearance and personality rank up there on my list of favorites so far. I'll split this into smaller paragraphs that deal with one point explicitly so its easier to pick out and read. Spiritual Energy: Judging by his age and former position, its quite clear he'd have a tremendous level of spiritual energy which easily makes him one of the strongest members of the Jūsanseiza; though that can be said of all the Quadrumvirate. To lower echelon opponents, say Lieutenant or below, his spiritual energy alone could pulverize them easily with little to no trouble, not to mention reducing the area to rubble along with his foes to dust. You've said he's in the league of old man Yami, which is a quite clear indication of his strength. Reminds me a little on my own Shinrei Kurosaki, though his stamina sucks something awful in comparison with even lieutenant-level foes. The way you've worded this part, though, makes it sound as though he's broken the barrier like Ichigo and Aizen had done to become transcenduals, above that of both Shinigami and Hollow. With spiritual energy of that sheer magnitude, it'd make more sense if a Lieutenant could sense it, just so they'd be paralyzed by the intensity of it. Aside from that, its nice and justified, considering his age, position and vast experience. Hakuda: He has no sword, so its incredibly realistic to think he'd be masterful in the field of Hakuda, due to the fact he wouldn't need to waste his time balancing the time spent training both fields and could focus singularly on Hakuda alone. When this is mixed with this spiritual energy and the shockwave that can create, you have yourself an incredibly powerful punch that could pretty much off just about anyone lol. The fact he hasn't learned any techniques also adds a level of balance, as its basically the case of "what you see is what you get". As his most used form, perhaps excluding his Shunpo skills, its quite clear that Idzumo is a very dangerous close-range fighter in terms of using his body as a weapon. Well played, Kou, my friend. Well played, indeed :) Intellect and Hypnosis Immunity: I'll agree with you. Illusions are a pain in the arse, with that comment bringing a smile to my face, so thank you much for that, pal. With the all the Kyōka Suigetsu clones floating around, this action, sadly, has nearly become a necessity just to avoid it. Anyways, this is well written and put together, which actually links with his analytical battlefield persona highlighted in his personality section - which in itself is a good point, as it links everything together quite nicely. Shunpo: Damn! This guy is a speed demon! I guess being old can bring with it a good deal of benefits lol. Anyways, in relation to his others skills, namely his nonexistent ability in swordsmanship and his almost laughable lack of usage in Kidō (reminds me of an academy Kusaka Kori), it isn't hard to see how he'd have the time in training to reach this level of mastery. Again, I'll mention the realism, 'cause you've worked that in quite well. Now you've got me curious as to who would actually win in a race: Idzumo, or the Goddess herself? That little reference just helps to show just how quick and skilled he actually is, so nicely done, Kou. Manipulator and Disguises: His lazy attitude only helps to highlight this fact, which I find quite helpful for the one reading it. It links everything together like I said before above. However, his skills aren't perfect as you've said, because people with a strong will won't be effected, and since most of the Jūsanseiza are pretty strong willed, he'll have a pretty hard time overthrowing them. Now, the disguises, while well worded and an interesting ability would be better listed as part of his actual Genjitsumi section, as it is a power granted through that; though I can see why you've posted it where you have. Kidō: As I said above, he has no skill beyond the mentioned Bakudō #7 Giragira, which in itself has an interesting ability. Beyond that, its a well written paragraph, and helps explain how his other skills are so high. The fact he can't distinguish between the actual schools of Kidō is also quite lethal to him, and one of his main weaknesses. Characters like Hiroya and Kenji would be fit to confuse the hell out of him with Kidō alone; though he'd quickly be fit to adapt. It gives him an obvious weaknesses which immediately makes him an even better character. Genjitsumi For such a powerful attack, its pretty important to include recognizable weaknesses that can effectively limit its overall usefulness in battle. I'm delighted to say you've done just that, pal. The fact you've said it requires necessary spiritual energy to create and sustain shows that he'd not only need to maintain a level of concentration, but his skills would begin to degrade as the battle went on. You've taken the basic principle of Izanagai and made it quite interesting, but I'd concentrate on seeing how you could expand this ability. You say its the skill he's most known for, so more uses and variant techniques would add credit to that statement, you know? With my own Kenji, his greatest skills are his speed and lightning prowess. He's got a plethora of lightning and speed-related abilities, based mainly around his old zanpakutō and self training. Do something similar with Idzumo, and you'll only do the article even more justice, 'cause this definitely has a lot of potential you haven't tapped yet. Zanpakutō Ah, I recognized this right off the bat. You know my thoughts on this part because of my review of the zanpakutō's actual spirit, so I'll simply refer you to that pal, so I'm not repeating myself over and over, ya know? But I know it'll make him that much more dangerous. I also find it fits with his personality, mainly because of his deceptiveness. Overall Overall, you've done a fantastic job as usual, Kou. Its well written, structured and flows from one point to another incredibly well. The sections link back and forth as well, and there's enough realism to allow the reader to relate, at least in my experience. Congratulations, Kou. You've done it again, pal :P Overall, I'm giving it an 8.5 outta 10, 'cause I reckon you could easily expand the Genjitsumi abilities to make them even more interesting, Kou. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:32, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Idzumo Character Review Completley dumbfounded as I have read over Idzumo. His entire personality intrigues me to no end as this character is capable of putting on such a clever facade. His unwillingness to show people the truth is what I believe to be his best asset as it allows him the abilty of deceit over any opponent. I would love to no more of his past so that my point could become slightly more valid. His deep hatred and raging aggression within this character is vey frightening, and as I expect more deadly, powerful, cunning. He is truly a overall character to not be messed. Despite his age and seemingly look of weakness he is a very proficient battler. Talking about his overwhelming spiritual pressure I believe that you are way off as his spirit energy capabilities are above that of any ordianary captain and that even Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto would have trouble dealing with. As expected he is very skilled with Hakuda, as he fights with his bare hands since he was a child. His hand to hand combat is literally more dangerous than any sword could possible be and is a precaution a enemy of Idzumo should always take. His many abilities are very dangerous and possible have the potential to easily exceed that of Aizen's complete hypnosis. On the concept of his Zanpaktou it seems as if it is completely random at out of the ordinary for this character. On the contray I believe his Zanpaktou nearly fits him perfectly as now along with his genjitsumi can know possible control every aspect of any battle, thus making him a near invincible fighter as it is very difficult for any person to overcome the obstacles they no face as they can be utterly overwhelmed by the diverse attacks his zanpaktou bestows upon him. All in all his powers are ones to not be taken lightly as you can be killed in a instant if you do. Overall I would enjoy this character. His very complex personality and his deep hatred of all things residing within him, along with his almost equally ominous and frightening powers make him a great character and one of the best character I've seen in awile. Twonjr2 03:43, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Judgment Day How coincidental, my review header is very truthful considering what will happen tomorrow! (:O) But anyway, since I'm back to being inverted again, prepare for your first - and probably last - Inverted Review. But first, of course: Collapse, Sakanade Trivia: I hope you're happy now, cause I paused my dubstep (yes, my friggin DUBSTEP) to listen to Idzumo's theme. I managed to hold myself from clicking the "X" for half a minute or so, but that was all I could do. Nothing against your taste of music, kou-chan, but nothing can compete against dubstep (except maybe for some good rock). Nothing much to say about the trivia for the rest, except that I share some interests (well, only napping) with the guy. Oh, and I also hate arrogant people! Great, we're certainly going to get along. Anyway, moving on to Idzumo's more delicate parts (hur dur)... Behind the Scenes: Yay, something about The Joker! (Although heaven may strike me down if I have any idea what the "Emperor Joker storyline" is) I also support Danzō, just because he kicked Sasuke's ass and due his awesomness, so a good casting for ya char, I might say. Main antagonist? Interesting, very interesting... Zanpakutō: Ah, the first in-character part, and immediately a pleasure for the eye. It's effects are clear and simple, yet the possibilities are endless. The release command is also very, very beautiful. I love release commands who are poetic, yet not awfully long or far-fetched. It's shape is also unique and uncommon, even though it's a bit expected when you use Danzō as a pic. But that doesn't matter. So far, there hasn't been any drop in respect towards you or this character, which can only be good, no? I'll leave that for you to decide... Genjitsumi: You managed to make a well-balanced and not overly-complex reality-warping power, a feat I myself spend far much time on with Man'yōshū. The drawbacks are fair yet not so limiting it makes your power practically useless. Very, very nice, kou-chan. No Izanagi clone either, although I see you couldn't resist to use the "reality warping" link. No worries, I would've done the same. Links make everything so fancey ^^ Powers and abilities: First of all, why change the title? I think it looks less fancey that way :< Anyway, that is of no importance, forgive me my constantly straying mind (hey, a fly!). Pics come in later, as you now (or actually, they come first, but your directions are reversed, remember ;P). I really like the balance in his powers, for no actual reason I can pin-point. It's just the overall look that appeals to me. The first thing my mind came up with was "man, this guy would rock if he were to rp with Sōsaku" *cough*hint*cough*, and the second thing was "man, this guy rocks already". And then the mental conversation between my split personalities started. *sips tea* (Yeah, you're wondering, where did he get that tea? But I tell you: this the inversed world. You were thinking I wasn't drinking tea, so I am). Anyway, enough about me, back to Idzumo here.The writing is very informal when compared to other articles, such as mine, but that's what makes it special, I think. Me like alot ^^ His stats are also fine, but there's one thing bothering me: if he suck that bad at Kidō, why a ninety in the stats? I know it's because of his overwhelming reiatsu, but wouldn't his suckiness at kidō limit it? Unless... He also exists in the inverse world (: History: (Copied from Tsukai no Yumeuranai's review) This short, yet remarkably instructive section leaves any observant reader like myself dazzled. Although users may overlook such a short play of words, this only turns out in their own misfortune, as they hen fail to see the true genius behind it. With nothing but two syllables, you manage not only to bring out the message you're trying to transmit to it's fullest, yet also have us captivated in an almost unbearable uncertainty. No one really knows what you mean by "more" or "soon", as both are very broad terms that could be referring to any number of words exceeding two and any time of time window. The three points at the end only create further tension, and an enormous cliffhanger. I am sitting on the edge of my chair, and can only hope this aura of mystery will soon be cleansed by a beautifully-written biography of Idzumo. (: Personality: Second persona first, this is exactly the way I pictured him when I saw his pic before I scrolled down. It's exactly what benefits him, and for you to have captivated that true, underlying personality of his so well indicates your skill in developing personalities which, as you say yourself, is your forte. He is a many-sided char, and I would love to face him in battle to play with that personality sides of him *cough*hint*cough*. About the first, which I like because it really reminds me of my own (:, I find it quite unfitting for him, which only makes it more realistic because it's a fake personality. Contradictory, isn't it? And not only because we're in the inversed world (: Appearance: His appearance is nicely covered, and I love to see that he was once a lady-killer (and a man-killer as well) who went into a state of utter uglyness. Makes me wonder how I will look when I grow out of this adonis-like beauty :O (Little joke, he kou-chan). Anyway, everything is described rather nicely and well-detailed, really gives you a clear image even though we haven't arrived at (or we are already past (: ) the fotos yet. Introduction: Finally, we learn this mysterious char's name! (Even though I cheated and looked at the top of the page :O ) Anyway, the intro is, just like the rest of the article (which I'm about to review (: ) written very neathly. Damn you, Kou! You don't give me anything to criticize! Damn you and your awesomeness! I will have my revenge. Revenge I tell ya! REVENGEEEE! *inversion gets inversed trolly troll* Pictures: Ahum. Back to seriousness. The pics of Danzō are really... Appropiate. Sorry, I don't know another english word to express what I feel right now (Love <3?). Anyways, they are one of the most bad-ass old guy pics there are, so that fits fine with the intent behind this article. The Susanoo ribcage is just pwnage, but I don't need to tell you that! Well Kou, now that I stand at the beginning of this character's review, I already feel the aura it's pure awesomeness spreads. My hair is tingling with it. Therefore, I give this char a 9.2/10 on the Kai Scale of Awesomness and Pwnage. Why the .2, you're thinking? Because I believe he's even cooler than Tsukai, who already was awesome :O Sweet Dreams, kou-chan. Or should I say; Dream Sweets? (: Kai - Talk 20:46, May 20, 2011 (UTC)